In aircraft construction, the use of polymers with strong adhesion to substrates may be required for various reasons, including for forming and/or protecting components of the aircraft, such as the fuselage, wings, and others. Many structures, such as aircraft structures, include a plurality of assemblies that may create gaps, edges, ledges, and other discontinuities where elements of the assemblies interface. Efficient and safe operation of an aircraft, for example, requires that such discontinuities be sealed. Thus, polymers may be used for sealing surface discontinuities, such as encapsulating gaps, edges, ledges and other discontinuities on aircraft structures. When dispensing polymers onto a surface of a substrate, e.g., an aircraft part or aircraft assembly, it is often important to control one or more properties of the polymer, such as its profile or shape. Conventional manufacturing processes that require forming of polymers into complex geometries, are subject to a time-intensive process that include hand-working a high viscosity pre-polymer with the aid of volatile solvents. To increase viscosity, an existing solution is to use fillers within the uncured pre-polymer, which allows for applying the material manually onto the substrate. Yet even such high viscosity polymers require extensive manipulation by skilled mechanics/technicians and high viscosity materials may be difficult to clean, especially when working with substances having short cure times. Additionally, increasing of viscosity in order to allow for manipulation of the polymer into complex shapes results in lower adhesion of such polymers onto the substrates. What is needed in the art, therefore, is a method of forming curable polymers into complex shapes that allows for the use of lower viscosity curable polymers.